Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly to, a display device and a method of driving the same that are capable of reducing power consumption.
Discussion of the Related Art
As the information technology has advanced, the market of display devices as mediums connecting users and information has grown. In line with this, the use of display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting display devices, electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs), has increased.
Some of the aforementioned display devices, for example, an LCD device or an organic light emitting display device, include a display panel having a plurality of subpixels disposed in a matrix form and a driver to drive the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver to supply a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver to supply data signals to the display panel. In these display devices, when the display panel emits light or allows light to be transmitted therethrough on the basis of the power output from a power supply unit, and a scan signal and data signals respectively output from the scan driver and the data driver, a specific image is displayed.
The aforementioned display devices may be implemented as free form display panels having a circular or oval shape, as well as a quadrangular shape. The free form display panel is mainly applied to and used in wearable display devices (watches or glasses) for which low power consumption is a goal.
However, in a related art display device, data signals are output from all the channels of the data driver regardless of a shape of the display panel. Also, in the related art display device, a source amplifier of the data driver is driven regardless of a shape of the display panel. As a result, the related art display device is in need of improvement in its ability to reduce power consumption.